Krasnogorje
Krasnogorje is a mountainous area in Tselinoyarsk, USSR. History Soviet fortifications In the 1960s, the entire mountain range was fortified to act as a defense for the great fortress of Groznyj Grad. The area near the top was dug out with bunkers and trenches, along with ZU-23 anti-aircraft gun emplacements, providing an almost impenetrable wall against enemy attack. A provisions storehouse was located in the hillside area, along with an armory at the summit. In addition, ruins existed on top of the mountaintop that led to a vista. Because of its height, Krasnogorje sometimes experiences snowfall at the top of the base. During Operation Snake Eater, Colonel Volgin sent out attack choppers to patrol the area, and provide extra manpower, in an attempt to stop Naked Snake from sneaking through. After successfully bypassing the heightened security, Snake met up with EVA at the mountaintop ruins, where she supplied him with a key to an underground tunnel leading to Groznyj Grad, as well as some Instant Noodles, which she claimed was the food of the space age. Behind the ruins was a scenic vista overlooking the military base. As EVA returned to the base on her motorcycle, Snake scoped out the facility and spotted Volgin lethally torturing Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin in an oil drum, after suspecting that he may be the spy helping Snake. Volgin found a transmitter placed in Granin's shoe that he showed to Ocelot, and suspected the spy may have planted it there to track him. Afterwards, additional reinforcements arrived in the form of flame troops, who mostly came due to Volgin wanting revenge on Snake for killing three Cobra Unit members.Explained in a radio call with Sigint, which Snake had to carefully evade them. Trivia * Krasnogorje roughly translates as "red mountain" in Russian. * During the Peace Walker Incident, in a mission briefing about Fuerte la Ladera, Snake briefly referenced Krasnogorje when Amanda suggested that he commandeer one of the turrets. Gameplay Krasnogorje is divided into several areas: Tunnel The tunnel contains a very tall ladder to the north leading up from Sokrovenno to the mountains. As Snake climbs, the vocal track from the Snake Eater theme song can be heard playing in the background. Mountain Base The air is thinner as Snake ascends to higher altitude, which results in his stamina depleting more quickly than usual. Many vultures fly around here, and will eat any dead guards if Snake kills them somehow. Mountainside If Snake didn't sabotage it at Bolshaya Past, the Hind B helicopter will fly around this area, otherwise there will be flying platforms. Several anti-aircraft installations along the cliffs can be used to shoot it down. An RPG-7 can be found in the armory along the hillside. There's also a provisions storehouse. Mountaintop The mountains get high enough for small snow deposits to form. There are several trenches lining the area, and another Hind patrols the mountainside. After the rendezvous with EVA, Snake must evade flame troops upon returning to the mountaintop, in order to reach the entrance tunnel to Groznyj Grad. Depending on how many soldiers the player has killed, Sigint's deduction on why the Flame Troops are present, when called, will be different. Killing a lot of soldiers will have Sigint explain that they are present because they want to avenge their comrades. Mountaintop Ruins Simply enter the building and go upstairs. A cutscene with EVA will commence, and shortly afterwards you can scout ahead to Groznyj Grad, as well as supplied with Key B. Groznyj Grad Underground Tunnel Run down the stairs and follow the path. Be wary of bats in the darkness. When you get to the open walkway, you can reach the items behind the barrels by swinging over the railing and shuffling along. Once you are properly prepared, follow the walkway to the ladder and descend. Boss: The Fury The Fury is most dangerous when you get in front of him. Never under any circumstances engage him in a front-on attack, as his flamethrower will prevent you even getting close. Because of this, the best approach for the battle is a "Run and Gun" approach, though, if going for a stamina kill, rolling into him can be surprisingly effective here. When the battle begins, run directly south and hide in the centre of the passage behind the pillar. You can knock on the pillar to attract The Fury to your position; whichever way he comes, stalk round the other way and shoot him from behind (either three times with the MK22 or once with the M37; the latter is your weapon of choice for most of this battle if going for a lethal kill). Immediately after knocking him down, get a pillar between him and Snake, so as to protect from his flamethrower. Use the direction of the flames to figure out which way The Fury is looking and run to him from behind either rolling into him or shooting him again (the former for non-lethal, the latter for lethal). You can repeat this process indefinitely. Use the directional microphone, or another sensor to determine his position, lure him to you, and then get behind him. You can even occasionally hit him several times in succession before he flies off by running behind him WHILST he is using his flamethrower. If going for a lethal defeat, the survival knife can be useful from behind - not only will it inflict a lot of damage if done correctly, but it will also cut his astro-suit open, making him more vulnerable to other types of damage. Remember you can also use the environment to your advantage; shooting the barrels will make them explode, and you can also shoot the pipes to extinguish any lasting flames. If you do catch on fire, either roll a couple of times or switch your camouflage. On the topic of camouflages, black camouflage (or any other dark-colored uniform) is most effective in this fight. Though obviously, if you have previously unlocked the fire camouflage, use it. The Fire camo is the reward for defeating The Fury non-lethally. It is completely resistant to fire (though note that you can still be hurt from the force of any fire attack). Equipment *Grenades (2) *M37 Bullets x16 *M1911A1 Bullets x21 (2) *XM16E1 Bullets x80 (2) *Bandage (2) *Antidote *Mk22 Bullets x24 (3) *AK-47 Bullets x120 (2) *Battery *SVD Bullets x120 *Disinfectant *Ointment Hints & tips *At the vista behind the ruins, Snake can fire on Groznyj Grad with a Sniper Rifle, causing them to go on alert and sending an attack helicopter. *If vultures attempt to feed on any dead guards, you'll later see their spirits being harassed by a vulture during The Sorrow battle. Also, if you kill and eat one of the Vultures feeding on one of the corpses, the soldier will pass saying "You ate, ate me, ate me!" *The ladder takes Snake 1 minute and 52 seconds to climb up without any pauses that the player makes. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk